Spirit Love
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: COMPLETED! Will they rekindle their love for one another or let something or someone get in the way? A Short Story. Please Read and Review.
1. Are there feelings?

**Gabriella Montez layed down on her bed, talking on her phone with her friend and ex-boyfriend Troy Bolton. Although they broke up a few months ago, they were still good friends. Gabriella only texted him to ask about the hard assignment their english teacher gave them.**

GM: So have you written your poetry?

TB: Yes. No. Both. Ok, i haven't even finish it.

GM: It's due tomorrow you know.

TB: I know. I'm jst a little bored.

GM: So...tomorrow's the start of spirit week and the theme is pyjama day. What are you wearing tomorrow?

TB: Dunno. Perhaps a bunch of newspaper.

GM: Funny.

TB: Well, i'm a funny guy.

GM: Word of advice funny guy. Wish that tomorrow dosen't rain or your little newspaper esemble will not look good.

TB: I'm counting on that i guess.

GM: Well i gotta go. See ya in school.

TB: Bye.

**After hanging up, Gabriella could not help but feel butterflies in her stomach everytime she talked to Troy. They did broke up for a reason of course and she told her friends that she didn't have feelings for him whatsoever. But her friends keep convincing that she still Troy and that Troy may still have feelings for her back. Gabriella couldn't care less about that. But the truth is, she still have some feelings left for Troy. Everytime Troy had a new girlfriend, she could not help but insult him behind his back.**

_**Flashback:**_

**Gabriella sat in the cafeteria with her friends Taylor and Kelsi. They watched as Troy sat on a table with his new girlfriend, Nina.**

GM: Wow. He rebound fast didn't he?

TM: Well you made your decision, Gabs.

GM: I know. It's just that i didn't know he would rebound that fast.

KN: What did you expect? He is after-all a playboy. It's not that hard for him to find someone else.

GM: Whatever. I'm better of without him. He's such a jerk anyways and that shirt made him look like a box of crayons threw up on him.

TM: I know this isn't any of my business Gabs but will you two ever get back together?

GM: I dunno. Maybe not.

_**End Flashback**_

**She did think about the day they would start over again. But the day seems impossible to her.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**After hanging up the phone convo with Gabriella, Troy felt something just wasn't right. He felt that he misses Gabriella alot. But there's nothing left to do. They made a decision to let go and just be friends. The flashback of their break up came to his mind.**

_**Flashback:**_

GM: I just feel this isn't right for us to be together you know.

TB: Yeah. Me too. But we still can be friends right?

GM: Did i say we can't?

TB: Could we just you know...have a last kiss? If you want to.

GM: Sure.

**They lean in and gave each other their last kiss together. He knew it wouldn't last and he would miss kissing her soft lips but it was for the best.**

_**End flashback**_

**He didn't want to break things up with her even though it was complicated. He knew he had to win her back somehow but he didn't want to risk their friendship.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Now, this is only a One-Shot for now but if you want me make more just tell me. Dun worry, i'm still doing my 1st series, The Disadvantages of Being in a Clique. Enjoy! _**

**_Please Review._**


	2. Seriously?

_**You want more so here's more. Oh, and i also have made a decision to make a few more chapters so it's gonna be a short story from now onwards.**_

* * *

_**Spirit Week: Day One, Pyjama Day**_

**Troy entered East High's door with a big smile on his face and was greeted by his best friend Chad.**

CD: You're unusually smiling today.

TB: That's because i have a plan.

CD: You got new moves for the next game?

TB: What? No. I was talking about Gabriella.

CD: What are you talking about?

TB: (proudly) I'm gonna take her to the Spirit Dance on Friday.

CD: Seriously? But she's your ex-girlfriend.

TB: I know. But we're friends.

CD: I'm not saying it's not a good idea. I'm just saying that you shouldn't get your hopes up. I mean, who knows she dosen't want to go with you. Or even worse, she already has a date.

TB: (punches Chad's arm playfully) C'mon man. Don't jinx it. By the way, where did you get those pjs?

CD: (sighs) My mom got it for me. She dosen't want me to leave the house with holes in my pants.

TB: Well i have to admit, it does look better than the pjs you wore when you slept at my place.

**Gabriella was standing at her locker and taking some books until she was interrupted by Taylor and Kelsi.**

TM: Nice PJs, G.

GM: Thanks Tay.

TM: So have you done that poem we have to hand it in for english?

KN: Shoot! That was suppose to be handed in today?

TM: I told you that on Saturday, remember?

GM: Don't worry, Kels. You're not gonna be alone in detention. Troy didn't finished his too.

TM: How do you know?

GM: He called me yesterday. Well, i kinda text him but he totally gave me a call.

KN: Or, you purposely texted him because you know that he'll call you eventually.

GM: No way! I swear i didn't expect him to call.

TM: Right. Then maybe you won't be surprise if he asks you to the Spirit Dance.

GM: What? No way. He will never ask me out. He'll probably take some slutty cheerleader.

KN: So that you can be jealous of her?

GM: (rolls her eyes) Whatever.

TM: Look, we're not saying he likes you neither nor like you but you know, try not let your hopes up.

KN: Yeah. We don't want you get hurt.

GM: Thanks guys but i'm not expecting an invite from him. Trust me.

**When they were walking to class. They stopped as they saw Sharpay walking with a big bear mascot by her side.**

SE: Hey girls.

GM: Umm, nice pjs Sharpay. Who's that under the mascot?

RE: (miserabaly) It's me.

KN: You actually wear that to sleep?

SE: Of course not. He's part of my outfit. See? He's my teddy bear.

TM: I see.

SE: Do you wanna know why i'm making him wear this?

TM: (sarcastic) Because you want to die because of lack of oxygen?

SE: No. It's because i am running for Spirit Queen!

GM: But i thought only teachers get to nominate and vote for Spirit King and Queen.

SE: Duh! You don't think i know that? I am trying to attract their attention. Geez and i thought you're suppose to be the smart one. C'mon Ryan. Our glamour is wasted here. (walks away)

RE: Later girls.

**Later that day, the principal announced the results for best pyjama and apparently Chad won. Sharpay of course was not happy. She practically protest to the principal in front of everyone. After school, Troy was on his way to Gabriella's locker to ask her to the dance. Luckily for him, she found her at her locker. Even though she was in pjs, Troy still thinks she looks stunning.**

TB: Hey! How are you doing?

GM: (confused) Fine i guess.

TB: Cool cuz-

(Gabriella's phone rang)

GM: Excuse me. Hello?...Really?...Seriously?!...Sure i'll be home asap. Thanks. See ya! (turns back to Troy) I'm sorry but i have to go home now. Family thing.

TB: Oh. Sure. Umm...see you tomorrow?

GM: Or you could just text me whatever it is you need.

TB: Yeah, of course.

GM: (waves and smiles) Bye!

TB: (fakes smiles) Bye.

* * *

**_Review Please._**

**_Also please check out my other Fanfic story, The Disadvantages of Being in a Clique starring Sharpay E. and Gabriella M. Please read it._**

**_Dun forget to review! :)_**


	3. Who's that guy?

_**Spirit Week: Day two, Crazy Hat Day**_

_Today's gonna be the day. You can do it. She will say yes to you. _**Troy thought in his head referring to Gabriella. Yesterday he was kinda upset that he didn't had the chance to ask Gabriella to the dance. Well, he kinda did but he just felt he needed a good moment to ask her. He didn't want her to remember that he asked her out after she got some family call. While walking to her locker, he saw Gabriella with a guy?? He hid behind a person's locker and spied. There, he saw a dirty blonde guy wearing a blue shirt and khakhis with a hat that totally fit the spirit week theme today. Troy started feeling jealous as he saw Gabriella laughing at his joke and pushes him playfully. He carefully watches them until he felt someone tapped him on his shoulder which gave him a shocked.**

CD: Dude? What are you doing?

TB: (lies and blushed) Nothing.

CD: (sarcastic) Really? So you're not telling me that you've been spying on Gabriella talking to another guy?

TB: (surrended) Fine. You caught me. (looks back at Gabriella) Who is that guy anyway?

CD: I dunno. Never seen him before. Maybe he's new.

TB: A new guy hitting on a Gabriellal? He must be real smooth then.

CD: (wondered) Do you think he's her boyfriend?

TB: (feeling more jealous as he saw the guy helping Gabriella with her crazy hat) I doubt it.

CD: You still gonna ask her to the dance?

TB: Just because she's talking to other guys, dosen't mean that she likes them. I know her. She won't jump into things.

CD: C'mon Mr Envy. We have to get to class.

**For the whole day, Troy couldn't help but think who the hell that guy is. Gabriella seemed to like him. **_Ok, think. I have to ask her to the dance fast or this new guy will move in on her. But how? Think. Think._** Suddenly Troy's thought was interrupted yet again. This time by his Physics teacher.**

Teacher: Mr Bolton? Instead of daydreaming, perhaps you could tell me the reason why the answer is zero joule?

TB: Umm...

GM: I could. It's because he didn't pushed the heavy cupboard.

Teacher: Thank you, Ms Montez. I'm glad that someone is paying attention. As for you Mr Bolton, please pay attention as there will be a test coming next week.

**As the class groans about the test, Troy turned his back and looked at Gabriella mouthing thanks to her. Gabriella returned him one of her beautiful smile that made him have butterflies inside him.**

**After class, he quickly caught up to Gabriella.**

TB: Hey.

GM: (smiles) Oh hey.

TB: Thanks again.

GM: (giggles) No problem. You should have been paying attention though. What were you thinking about?

TB: Just somethings you know. So...are you going to the spirit dance on-

GUY: Gabriella!

**Both of them turned back and saw a blonde haired guy running towards them. Troy, of course, was not happy. It was the same guy that he saw Gabriella was talking to this morning.**

GUY: Hey. Ready to go to class?

GM: Yeah. I just needed to stop by at my locker for awhile. (looks at Troy) Oh, Troy this is Travis Brody.

Travis: Hi. Nice to meet you. (shakes Troy's hand)

TB: You as well.

GM: Well, let's go to my locker. I'll see you later, Troy.

TB: (fakes smile) Yeah, later.

Travis: See you around Troy.

**Troy waved back at them until they dissappeared in the crowd of students. He knew he missed his chance again. He had to try harder now that there's this new guy at the scene. But how?**

SE: Hi Troy!

TB: Hey. Sharpay.

SE: Nice crazy hat.

TB: Thanks.

SE: So...i see you have met the new guy. He's real cute isn't he?

TB: Yeah. Whatever.

SE: Sounds like someone's a little jealous that Gabriella perhaps has a new boyfriend.

TB: (blushes) No way. She's my friend. And plus i use to date her.

SE: Really? It's that why you told Chad that you're planning to ask Gabriella to the Spirit Dance this Friday so that you could tell her that you still like her again?

TB: Note to self. Never tell Chad anymore secrets.

SE: Well, all i can tell you is that Travis isn't dating Gabriella.

TB: Then why are they so close?

SE: Well for one, she is single, Troy. She can flirt with any guy she wants. I mean, right after you guys broke up, you have been flirting with different girls every week.

TB: So what's your point?

SE: Long story short. Better go get her before someone else does.

TB: Yeah. I guess you're right.

SE: So...how much do you know about this Travis guy?

TB: (grows furious by the sound of his name) How the heck should i know? I gotta get to class.

SE: When you do find out something about him, tell it to me!

* * *

**_There you go people._**

**_I will be posting more soon._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Please Review!_**


	4. AN Please Read

**_This is a trailer for my upcoming new Fanfiction Story. Please Read._**

* * *

**They're Baaaccck,**

TM: Because now, we're a team again.

KN: Group hug.

**With a new name,**

GM: The Elites?

SE: Why not? We need a fresh new start. So, what do you say?

**Together with a new member,**

SE: Meet our newest addition, Tiara Gold.

**But with the same old attitude,**

SE: Just because you're in, does not mean your _in._

**With a new MISSION to keep their throne.**

SE: Ladies, this is our chance to proof ourselves. We're gonna do this.

GM: But it's impossible. This "mission" is too risky.

SE: Don't think of it as a mission. Think of it as an non-refundable oppurtunity.

**Relantionships will be put to the test.**

RF: C'mon Kels. I thought that was over. I thought we have a thing.

KN: We had a thing, Ry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TB: (angry) It's pretty obvious to me that she's doing it again. Why is it so hard for you to see that?

GM: (didn't answer)

TB: You know what? You don't have to answer that. Ask the 'real' Gabriella to call me anytime cuz i'm not liking this Gabriella.

GM: (angry tears) If there's one thing i regret is ever falling for you!

**Will the mission last long than their friendship?**

SE: (sarcastic) Ok, who are you people and what did you did to my friends?

GM: By friends do you mean us, or Tiara?

**Will they settle their differences?**

**Or go downward spiral?**

GM: (angry) She gave us no choice!

KN: (agrees) Yeah. Who does she think she is?!

TM: Totally. Just because she's the "Queen", does not make her the Queen!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SE: You guys can't just leave like this.

GM: Watch us.

**From the wirter that brought you The Disadvantages of Being in a Clique and Spirit Love.**

**Brings you the sequel to The Disadvantages of Being in a Clique,**

**Life of The Elites**

**COMING SOON. :)**

**Review Please...**


	5. Alright! I'll Admit It

_**

* * *

**_

Spirit Week: Day three, Twin Day

**Troy was sitting in the cafeteria with his friends Chad, Zeke and Jason.**

TB: Ughh! I hate that guy.

CD: Take in some deep breathes dude.

**Troy was referring to Travis Brody who was sitting next to Gabriella in the cafeteria during lunch.**

TB: I can't believe they are already dressing alike.

ZB: Well Troy, it is Twin Day. We're suppose to pair up and dress like one another.

TB: Whatever.

CD: Looks like someone's green with envy.

TB: It's just that...i can't even have a moment to even...like...talk to her. Or even ask her to the dance.

CD: You know man, there's still a chance to tell that they're not together.

TB: How's that?

JC: Look at them. (they faced Travis and Gabriella) See, if they are dating, Travis would be already putting his arms around her shoulder or they would be holding hands or he would already kissed her cheek or forehead or even started to make out-

TB: (getting more jealous) I get it!

CD: Look, i think what Jason is trying to say is that there's still a chance.

TB: You're right. There's still chance. But do they have to really have to be paired up as twins? That's just sick.

ZB: You're just saying that because you're jealous.

TB: Whatever. I'm getting to class.

CD: Hold on! You're my twin man! We gotta stay together to win.

**Troy ignored Chad and left the cafeteria. Gabriella on the other hand saw Troy stormed off.**

GM: What was that about?

KN: (chuckles) Maybe he's having PMS.

Travis: So have he asked you out to the dance yet?

GM: What? No! Why would he?

TM: (pointed out) Umm, maybe because you wanted him to.

GM: (hits Taylor's leg)

TM: Oww!

GM: (sarcastic) I'm sorry. Did i happen to hurt to you?

TM: (sarcastic) Just a smidge.

Travis: Gabi, I'm a guy. I can tell that he likes you. It's kinda obvious.

GM: How do you know that?

Travis: (duh tone) Umm, because i'm a guy.

GM: Well i don't know. I've been thinking. I don't think Troy is gonna ask me to the dance. He'll probably take some cheerleader or whatever.

KN: What?! Gabs that's crazy talk.

GM: Fine then. I bet you $5 if you could proof that Troy Bolton is willing to ask his ex-girlfriend to the Spirit Dance on Friday.

TM: Done.

KN: What? But we don't have much time!

TM: With my help, we could proof it by Friday.

Travis: You know what? Count me in.

GM: What? You're turning against me?

Travis: Don't think of it that way. Think of it as: I want to see you happy.

GM: What makes you think i'm not happy?

Travis: Not time to answer that Gabs cuz Sharpay is coming to get me. Later! (ran out of the cafeteria)

SE: Hello ladies. Where's Travis?

GM: (lies) He...umm...had to go to the bathroom.

SE: Hmm. That's too bad.

TM: Why do you want to talk to him so badly?

SE: Hello? He's hot. Besides i want to ask him to the dance on Friday. You don't mind right Gabriella?

GM: (confused) Why would i mind? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything.

SE: More fabulous! Well later ladies.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Troy was standing by his locker keeping all his books in it until he was shocked out of his mind by Taylor.**

TM: Hi Troy!

TB: Geez Taylor. Don't people just say a simple hi anymore?

TM: I guess not. So who are thinking of taking to the dance on Friday?

TB: (blushes) I dunno why?

TM: You're blushing.

TB: (still blushing) No i'm not. I'm just...cold.

TM: (pointed out) It's in the middle of Spring.

TB: (acts dumb) So what's your point?

TM: My point is that i know that you want to Gabriella out to the dance right?

TB: Who told you that?

TM: Do you really need an answer Troy?

TB: Fine. I admit it. I love her ok?

TM: Whoa wait. You love her? Wow. I just wanted to know whether you're taking her to the dance. This is amazing!

TB: Taylor. You have to promise that you won't tell her. I don't want her to find out that i like her.

TM: Why not?

TB: Well, i don't know. We dated, broke up and here i am crushing on her again. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Plus she have that Travis dude now.

TM: (confused) Wait. What?

TB: C'mon Taylor, you don't have to act like you don't know that Travis has a thing for her.

TM: And you're jealous?

TB: I mean, come on. He is after-all dating my ex-girlfriend. Who wouldn't get jealous that his or her ex is dating some other fool. So yes i admit it i'm jealous ok? I'm freakin' jealous.

TM: Did you ever thought that that's how Gabriella felt when you started dating someone else a week after you two broke up?

TB: Was she hurt?

TM: She never did admit it but i can tell.

TB: I'm a jerk aren't i?

TM: Well you kinda are. Well i guess there's one thing you have to do now Troy.

TB: Take her to the dance?

TM: The other thing...

TB: Talk to her?

TM: Exactly.

TB: You're right. Thanks.

TM: (smiles) No problem.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Do keep in touch with me if you want to read the rest of the chapters._**

**_Also read my new trailer, the sequel to The Disadvantages of Being in A Clique, Life of The Elites._**

**_Please review. :)_**


	6. The Truth is Out

_**Spirit Week, Day four, Hollywood Day**_

**Gabriella was happily listening to a song from her iPod but when she was about to hit the repeat button, she heard someone calling her from behind.**

TM: Gabriella! Wait up! You know i'm not a runner

GM: Sorry Tay. What's up?

TM: Just wanted to see how you look. So who are you suppose to be? I'm Oprah.

GM: (winced when she saw Taylor's Oprah wig) You look...amazing. I'm Dylan Lauren by the way.

TM: Who?

GM: Dylan Lauren. Daughter of my god designer Ralph Lauren and also, owner of Dylan's Candy Bar.

TM: Oh right. Well i don't think you had any trouble figuring out what to wear exactly considering you have a closet full of Ralph Lauren clothes.

GM: (smiles proudly) I know.

TM: Sooo...where's Travis?

GM: Oh no. Not you too Taylor. You know, i never thought _you_ would have a crush on him too.

TM: What? No! Eww. He's cute but i don't see him like that.

GM: Then why did you ask for him?

TM: Forget it. So, have you been talking to Troy recently.

GM: Well i guess most recently is Tuesday after class. Why?

TM: Seriously? He didn't call you last night or anything?

GM: I'm pretty sure Taylor. My phone has been turned on since yesterday. No one except you and Kelsi called me last night. What's wrong?

TM: We need to talk now.

**Taylor quickly pulled Gabriella to the nearest girls' bathroom.**

**

* * *

**

**Troy on the other hand was walking around the hallway looking for Gabriella. He thought he saw her entering the school but she dissappeared in the sea of students. While walking, he ran into the last person he wanted to see or talk to.**

Travis: (friendly) Hi. Troy right? I'm Travis remember?

TB: Yeah, i remembered you. You were with Gabriella.

Travis: Yeah, that's right. So...i heard you and Gabriella dated and broke up. True?

TB: (duh! tone) If we were still dating i would know where she is, wouldn't i?

Travis: Sorry. I was just...wait. You're looking for Gabriella?

TB: Yes. Is there something wrong with that?

Travis: No. It's fine. I just thought it would be great for you to talk to her. You know about anything, for example, school, classes or even better, tomorrow's spirit dance.

TB: (starting to grow mad) Look, if you're trying to get me to ask Gabriella to go to the dance with you then you're sick. Ask her yourself. Just because i'm her friend, it dosen't mean that i'm your wingman or anything.

Travis: (confused) What makes you think i wanted to go with her to the dance?

TB: (growing more angry) Oh, so you're not taking her to the dance and leave her heartbroken?

Travis: Hold on. What are you talking about?

TB: C'mon. I know guys like you. You're just a playboy who likes to take girls for granted. Well i think you should be ashamed of youself. Gabriella is a very sweet and sensitive girl and she dosen't deserve to go out with guys like you.

Travis: (chuckles a little bit about Troy's fatherly lecture) Hold up. You think me and Gabriella are together?

TB: You don't have to lie anymore, Travis. I'm getting to class.

**

* * *

**

**In the girls bathroom, Taylor just told Gabriella what Troy said to her yesterday.**

GM: (state of shock) He...he said...he said he loved me?

TM: (getting excited) Yes! Isn't this amazing? He's totally taking you to take you to the dance tomorrow to tell you that. And the best part of all, i'm going to win the bet! I mean that you two are going to be together again.

GM: Taylor. What more did you tell him?

TM: Just that you were kinda upset and jealous when he got a rebound after you guys broke up.

GM: What?! Taylor, why would you tell him that?

TM: What's the matter? I thought you always wanted to get back together with him.

GM: Well yeah. Without the akwardness though.

TM: What's so akward about that? I mean, he dosen't know that you know that he said that.

GM: Wouldn't that be like totally obvious? You are my best friend after all and best friends would tell each other everything.

TM: C'mon. I know Troy is smart but do you really think he is that smart?

GM: (shruggs) So he really thought i was dating Travis? Eww! Gross!

TM: I know right? C'mon lets get to class.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Also please do read my first and completed story: The Disadvantages of Being in a Clique .net/s/5167554/1/The_Disadvantages_of_Being_in_a_Clique_**

**_And my the sequel to that: Life of The Elites .net/s/5271538/1/Life_of_The_Elites_**

**_Please Review! :)_**


	7. Finally!

_**LAST EPISODE! MAKE IT LAST. :)**_

**_Please Read what's in the end_**

* * *

Spirit Week, Day Five, last day, School Colours Day

**Everyone in school were full of excitment today. Everyone was wearing their East High colours, like red and white. They were also pumped up about the dance later. But two people in particular did not have the school spirit. One of them is Troy. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he kinda yelled at Travis yesterday. He is sure that Gabriella will never forgive him for yelling at Travis. He couldn't help but feel stupid. He thought about calling Gabriella last night to talk to her and also apologise. But when he did called her, her machine answered. There was no way he was gonna apologise and ask her to the dance through voicemail.**

_(during lunch)_

CD: Hey man! You're not in the school spirit.

TB: (sighs) Guess not.

CD: You talked to her last night?

TB: She didn't answer her phone.

CD: Well it's never too late to ask her again man.

TB: It is.

ZB: What do you mean?

TB: I called her house this morning. Her mom said she's not coming. She has a dentist appointment.

JC: Well that's lousy.

TB: I know. But her mom did say she was going to the dance tonight.

CD: Well maybe you're not _going_ with her but at least you could at least see her at the dance.

TB: Maybe. But i have to make sure she's not dancing or making out with Travis or anything.

CD: Dude give it a rest. Travis is not her boyfriend.

TB: What?

JC: True. He's not her boyfriend. Travis is Gabriella's cousin from Texas.

TB: She has a cousin from Texas? Wait nevermind that. How did you guys find out?

CD: Sharpay found out after asking him to the dance.

TB: Wow. I am like the biggest idiot aren't i?

CD: I'm proud to say yes.

TB: What am i going to say to her now? She'll never forgive me after finding out that i thought she was dating her cousin.

CD: If you want my advice-

TB: Do i even have a choice?

CD: No you don't. As i was saying, if you want my advice, just admit to her. I mean you know Gabriella. She's not the kind of person who holds a grudge. She'll go easy on you.

TB: I guess you're right.

**Evening came and Gabriella was busy getting ready for the dance without any enthusiamsm. She slowly touched up her hair and stare herself at the mirror. The day has come for the dance and she had expected to go to the dance with Troy. Her mom came in her room and saw her.**

Mrs Montez: Oh honey! You look beautiful!

GM: (tried to smile) Thanks mom.

Mrs Montez: Something wrong sweetie?

GM: It's just that...I just expected...that...Troy will...you know take me to the dance.

Mrs Montez: He didn't ask you?

GM: (sadly) No.

Mrs Montez: What makes you think he'll ask you?

GM: Well i did at first. Then i didn't. But after finding out that he still have feelings for me again, i thought he would at least give me a call.

Mrs Montez: He did gave you call honey. This morning. When you were asleep. He told me that you didn't turn your phone on.

GM: (remembers) Oh yeah. But he could at least leave a message or something.

Mrs Montez: Well honey, sometimes guys dosen't like to apologise or talk through voicemail. Some of them prefer to talk face-to-face. Although there's one question you have to answer.

GM: Which is?

Mrs Montez: Do _you_ like Troy?

GM: Yes. I admit it.

Mrs Montez: Then you should talk to him.

GM: Thanks mom. (hugs her mother)

Mrs Montez: No problem. Do you need a ride?

GM: Sure. Thanks.

Mrs Montez: Let's go then.

**At the East High gym, everyone was having the time of their lives. Some students were standing and some were hanging around the bleachers. But the gang were hanging around the snack table.**

JC: This cake is delicious. You baked them Zeke?

ZB: No. But i'm so asking for the recipe.

CD: Oh dudes, leave some for me.

TM: (sarcastically) Ladies and gentlemen, the basketball stars are now scarfing junk food down down throats. Will they choke? I don't know. (Kelsi laughs)

CD: You're just jealous that you can't eat this?

TM: Why would i want to add 5 pounds Chad?

CD: I don't know. So you won't look like a flag pole. (Zeke and Jason both high fived him)

TM: (rolls her eyes) So Troy, have you talked to Gabriella yet?

TB: Nope. But i have a plan and the only way to put my plan into motion is to find her through this crowded gym.

**Sharpay suddenly came to them wearing her Spirit Queen crown and Travis on her arm.**

SE: Hello people. Meet my appointed King. (holding on to Travis' arm like she won him in contest)

TM: We've met. Hi Travis. Have you seen Gabriella?

Travis: I think my aunt is driving her here.

TB: Travis? I just want to say i'm sorry about what i said about you yesterday. I didn't mean anything.

Travis: It's cool. Don't worry about it. I don't it's me who you're suppose to be apologising to. Look who just arrived.

**Everyone looked at the gym door, the person coming in is non-other than Gabriella. She looked so radiant in her baby blue dress. Troy have never seen her so beautiful like that before. He was very mesmerized. Gabriella smiled as she made her way to them.**

GM: Hey guys. Did i miss anything?

TM: Nothing. By the way you look awesome!

GM: Thanks Tay.

**Troy was lost for words. He couldn't talk. He had a feeling Gabriella caused that. Chad gave him a quick nudge to wake him up.**

TB: Gabriella? Can we talk somewhere in private?

GM: Umm...sure.

**Troy directed Gabriella to a quiet place. That is the rooftop of the school.**

GM: (giggles) You love this place don't you?

TB: I guess so.

GM: (smiles) So what do you wanna talk about?

TB: It's just that i....i wanted to apologise about you know.

GM: Oh yeah. But first, can you just answer one question?

TB: Sure.

GM: Were you that jealous when you thought Travis was my boyfriend?

TB: Yeah. I know it's stupid right?

GM: Honestly. Yes. I mean you could've have asked me first you know.

TB: I guess i could not control my enviness. There was another thing i didn't ask you too.

GM: What is it?

TB: (sighs) Asking you to the dance.

GM: Oh that. Well if it makes you any better, i would've said yes.

TB: As a friend or as you know...

GM: Maybe both but mostly the second one.

TB: (blushes a bit) Oh.

**As they stopped talking, they experienced an akward silence which was very uncomfortable. Troy decided to make the first and take the plunge to kiss her first without thinking twice. Gabriella was shocked but at the same time glad. She always remembered kissing Troy. He was a good kisser. Tender and soft. She always love kissing him.**

TB: (pulls back) Sorry. I didn't-

**Gabriella interrup Troy by kissing him again. Troy was taken back a little but at the same time he didn't wanna let go. He was glad that Gabriella was his again. He could've have been more happier than ever.**

TB: (pulls back again) Let's promise to always ask questions first.

GM: (giggles) Promise.

* * *

**_!!!PLEASE READ!!!_**

**_I know it's not a very good ending but at least i tried right?_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Also PLEASE read my other story, Life of The Elites. I need reviews for that too. :( Please._**

**_Also please read my completed story: The Disadvatages of Being in a Clique._**

**_Thank you guys so much for reading this._**


End file.
